Total Party Kill Wiki
Welcome to Zelkor's Ferry - The Gateway to Rappan Athuk. You're going to die. Castle Calaelen Castle Calaelen (Cah-lay-lan) sits in ruin, built into the side of a small hill, west of Zelkor’s Ferry. Its construction was ordered by an Elven noble with more coin than sense. It pre-dates the fall of Tsar and the Sunken Graveyard, although time has not been kind to it. More a fort or manor than a proper castle, it has been home to anyone who wanted a roof over their heads — even if the roof looked like it was ready to fall in at any moment. The pale stone bricks of the walls have begun to crumble or roll down the hill, and the main building does not look to be in good shape; the entire structure leans to the east in a worrying way. Recently, a group of adventurers have cleared out the Goblins that were living there, winning the deed to the castle. Zelkor's Ferry Eastreach Province Brief History Some three hundred years ago, the Kingdom of Suilley declared itself an independent kingdom and seceded from the Kingdoms of Feore. Since this time, other regions of the Borderland Provinces have declared themselves vassals of the Suilleyn king, which has increased the kingdom’s power by an order of magnitude but strained its resources to the utmost. It would be possible for Suilley to collapse under this pressure, in which case vast areas of the Borderland Provinces could be thrown into chaos. Gods The Legend of Rappan Athuk). Rumors (They may be true or false or anywhere in between.) * A great wizard tried to build a tomb in the wilderness, but couldn’t manage the effort. * One hot, sticky summer a score of years ago, a terrible beast came out of the wilderness and fell upon the surrounding lands, razing towns and ravaging farms. It killed many of the finest warriors and baffled the most potent wizards before finally being slain by the hero Mailliw Catspar and his comrades. Triumphant, these brave souls tracked it back to the Dungeon of Graves—and were never seen again. * Some of the tunnels dug by the giant rats of the complex lead to interesting places. Some lead nowhere. Making Your Character * You begin at 1st level (Pathfinder 1e). * You begin with 150 gold liberties. (See Currency) * Availble Races: Human, Dwarf, Elf, Gnome, Halfling, Half-Elf, Half-Orc, Tengu * Classes Availble: No restrictions. * No Evil alignments. * Languages: There is no language called Common. You begin with Westerling. Gasquen is also available. (See Gasquen and Westerling). * You must choose a deity. Click here: Gods. . Campaign Stats TPK count: 3. Character Kill Count: 12. Session count: 3. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse